I'd Lie
by Angela Cullen Meyer
Summary: Sumary: Bella sabe todo sobre Edward, se conocen desde la infancia, son confidentes desde que usan pañales, ella lo ama... pero si le preguntas sobre el tema, ella miente. Hasta que... Mi primer One-short ;)


**I'd Lie**

Tìtulo: I'd Lie

Ranked: K

Genre: Romance & Friendship

Sumary: Bella sabe todo sobre Edward, se conocen desde la infancia, son confidentes desde que usan pañales, ella lo ama... pero si le preguuntas sobre el tema, ella miente. Hasta que... Mi primer One-short ;)

Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad... yo solo juego con ellos en cabeza loca... bla,bla,bla... ya saben el rollo... Amo a Stephanie Meyer...! Y a todos los personajes de la saga y a los q los personifican :)

Hola, hola, sí, lo sé... debi de haber actualizado mi otro fic.. pero entienanme, esto surgió en medio de una clase de matemáticas(odio a ese profesor... me pone a dormir con su espantosa clase) mientras dibagaba entre lo que podria pasar en mi vida... se me ocurrió escribir sobre esta canción de Taylor Swift... la amo... en fin, ya muchas saben que regrese a mi internadao (no, no hize nada malo para que me traigan, de hecho me llamaron x mis notas, ya que es una educación mejor.. y blablabla... espero que lo disfruten... dejenme un review, porfa... :* y agrguenme a facoritos... si es que asi lo merezxo .. gracias po leer y perdon por la ortografía.

_**I don't think that passenger seat. **_

_**Has ever looked this good to me.**_

_**He tells me about his night. **_

_**I count the colors in his eyes ... **_

Ring, ring, ring...

Una vez más me desperto el irritante sonido de mi despertador en forma de ovijita... de no ser porque me lo regalo Edward cuando cumplí 7 años... esa cosa estaría en el basurero, no es porque no me guste, sino porque odio el sonido que hace. Aunque al fin y al cabo es el único que logra despertarme de mi profundo sueño. Y uno de los muchos recordatorios de Ed.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, escogí mi atuendo para el día de hoy. Consistía en un short azul, mis converse negras y un polo del mismo color, con un estampado de mi banda favorita, Paramore.

Desayuné con mis padres y mi loco hermano Emmett (el cual fue a recoger a mi cuñada y amiga, Rosalie, con una prisa inigualable), para luego partir a la escuela al lado de Edward, él solia venirme a recoger, así que casi nunca hacía uso de mi Mercedes. Durante todo el viaje la pasé riendome de Edward, me contaba que durante la noche Alice lo había ido a despertar para que la dejara dormir en su habitación porque en la suya había una araña. Aunque yo sé que ella lo hace para revivir viejos tiempos, cuando ellos eran peques y Ed la cuidaba en las tormentas electricas... tal y como la que hubo anoche.

Llegue a lo justo para ver a mi hermano gemelo-oso-enorme-invasor-del-espacio-vital, llegar con mi cuñada en el asiento del copiloto y a Jazper-no-soy-emo-y-me-aman-todos, el hermano de mi cuñis, en el asiento trasero, todo enfurruñado.

A cada lado de mi auto aparcaró Alice-Pixie-loca-de-las-compras, mi mejor amiga y melliza de Edward-soy-perfecto-y-lo-sabes, descendió con gran finura y estilo de su Porche 911 Turbo, un carrazo. Saludó con la mano y corrió hacia Jazz, su novio.

Algo gracioso de nosotros es que a pesar de ser hermanos no nos parecemos en nada. Rosalie y Jazz solo se parecen en color de ojos, cabello y talla. Porque de ahi...Rose va de compras, se ama a si misma y tiene un vocabulario... "extenso" que haría llorar a un camionero; mientras que su hermano es mas tranquilo, educado y controla sus impulsos. Alice y Ed... dios, ellos parecen opuestos. Él es alto, atletico, ama los deportes, leer, tocar el piano... ella, ama las compras, bailar, manipular al resto y comer comida chatarra sin engordar, suertuda.:/ Emm y yo... en serio es complicado, él es deportista, yo, bailarina. El come hasta hastiarse, yo no mucho. El odia leer y la tranquilidad, yo las amo.

-Bien, hermosa, es hora de ir a clases-mi corazón se acelero al ver la sonrisa de dios griego que posee mi mejor amigo. Estoy segura de que podria usar lo que sea y se vería bien para mi.

-Lo sé, te veré luego, Ed – dije completamente sonrrojada

-Chicos...– dijeron Alice,Rosalie y Jazz con tono insinuativo que terminaron de asegurar que las gargantas de sus respectivas parejas aun esten en su lugar. Ahhhggg!

Luego de eso nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Duarnte matemáticas me la pase metida en un mundo en el que las cosas eran diferentes. Un mundo en el que los sueños se hacen realidad. Un lugar donde... olvidenlo, es imposible :(

Debido a mi distracción en clase, cuando esta terminó yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo resolver las operaciones con graficos, tablas de frecuencia y no sé que burrada más que no me iba a servir de mucho cuando estudiara literatura. Es un caso perdido... yo no nací para los números... para eso estaba Ed.

_**Won't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs**_

Una vez que temino mi tormento, osea las clases, Eddy y yo fuimos a nuestro prado... recuerdo el día que lo hallamos...

...INICIO DE FLASHBACK...

-Ed, nos vamos a perder si seguimos adentrandonos aquí-dije, muerta de miedo por la posibilidad de perdernos en el bosque .

-Nah... conozco el bosque como mi mano... tal vez hallemos algo interesante para el proyecto cientifico de ciencias...

-¡No es un proyecto cientifico! Tan solo es un insectario, entiendelo.-me empezó a entrar panico cuando de la nada ya no lo veia- Ed...

-¡Buuuu!

-¡Ahhhhh! Tarado! me hiciste asustar- El demente de Eddy estaba en el suelo, partido en risa

-Tienes 13 añooosss y llevo haciendo esto desde lo que tiieeeennnesss ¿4?- se burlo el muy... agh..!

-Te matooo...-Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me empujo, haciendome avanzar hacia el lugar más hermoso que jamás había podido ver... un hermoso claro en medio del bosque, que tenía forma de circulo, lleno de hermosas flores silvestres de muchos colores y tipos.- Es hermoso-susurré, toda mi ira había desaparecido, mi mente se puso lenta, solo miraba la hermosura y esplendor de ese lugar

-Lo se, ¿nos quedamos?-alzó las cejas, intentando convencerme con el inmenso poder de su mirada. Aunque con un lugar como este no se necesitaba mucho convencimiento... era demasiado hermoso para dejar el lugar.

...

...

Dos horas despues Ed y yo estabamos jugando las 20 preguntas, pero era algo loco, ya que por más que pasabamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, siempre había algo de él que yo no sabía ni por asomo.

-Bien... - mi nerviosismo crecio, era una pregunta algo inusual, pero necesitaba saberla.

-Solo dilo, Bells. Sabes que contigo no hay secretos-dijo mirando mis ojos, haciendo que me armara de valor

-¿Tu... alguna vez... te has... ya sabes... sentido...

-No entiendo ni pio de lo que dices-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Algunaveztehasenamoradodealg uien?-pregunte tan rapido que no se podia distinguir la separación de una palabra con otra. Lo meditó por un momento, para luego reir.

-Todo el problema era por eso? me hiciste asustar, pense que serìa algo de verdad malo... nahhh, tu sabes que yo no me he enamorado de ninguna chica, que las unicas mujeres en mi vida son tu, Alice, mi mamá y posiblemente la hermana del novio de mi hermana... eso ultimo me sono a trabalenguas... jajaja,... que gracioso... no te preocupes Belly Bells, que a cuando suceda seras la primera en saberlo

... FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

-Te has pasado el viaje hasta aquí muy callada... ¿Sucede algo que no me hayas dicho?

-Nop, solo estaba perdida en mis recuerdos-dije con una sonrisa, perdiendome en sus ojos verdes... el color predilecto de Ed.

_**And I could tell you **_

_**His favorite color's green **_

_**He loves to argue **_

_**Born on the Twentyth **_

_**His sister's beautiful **_

_**He has his father's eyes **_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.. **_

_**I'd lie **_

-Como digas... esta tarde la pasas conmigo, ultimamente me has dejado abandonado y te has ido con Alli y Rose... pero hoy no, pequeña.

-No es que tuviera otra opsión tampoco. Hablaste con Charlie, sobornaste a Alice con un vestido de diseñador y a Rose la mandaste donde Emmett...

-¿Así es como me pagas haber hecho todo esto?

-Hay, por dios, Eddy Tony no te pongas así... sabes que no lo decia...

-No me digas "Tony", Isabella

-¿Tu amas discutir o que?-estaba empezando a alterarme

-Pues sì... ¿Sabes por què?- dijo a modo de pregunta retorica

-No , no lo sé, pero lo que sí se es que...- repire hondo, no queria cometer una locura. Mis ojos picaban

-Lo siento-puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla para que alzara el rostro-es que me encanta verte molesta, pero no quiero llegar a estre extremo-linpió una lagrima que se escapo de mi ojo- yo lo decia a modo de broma

-Lo se, creo que sobre-reaccioné, olvidamos esto y vamos a nuestro prado.

...

...

-Alice ha crecido mucho-dijo con nostalgia, el sol iniciaba a ocultarse y estabamos recordando viejos tiempos.

-Lo sé, pero date cuenta de que esta con Jazz, es genial, sabes que llevan mucho tiempo, ella es hermosa, por dentro y fuera. Es una gran chica-lo abrazé, empezaba a ponerse nostalgico- sabes que no le pasará nada por crecer

-Gracias-me abrazó, nos quedamos así por un rato, me sentía más que comoda-Te puedo decir algo... pero no te molestas

-Claro, siempre lo dices, me moleste o no, asi que no hay ninguna discusión-estaba un poco atontada, ya que miraba esos obras verdes heredados de su padre, el doctor Cullen.

-bien... ¿te parece si salimos el sabado... al cine?-pude notar su nerviosismo en su tono de voz

-Claro-dije sin pensarmelo ni un segundo-pero siempre vamos sin la necesidad de que me lo pidas, usualmente solo dices"Bella, cambiate que nos vamos al cine"... a que se debe en cambio?-dije alzando una ceja, aqui habìa gato encerrado.

-A nada, solo que me parece que... al hacer eso... no se... ¿Sueno como Alice?

-Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

-Una afirmación, pequeña curiosa-dijo riendo, todo el nerviosismo desaparecio de sus fraciones

...

...

...

_**He looks around the room **_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth **_

_**Shouldn't a light go off? **_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? **_

Al día suguiente, luego de la escuela, acordamos con los chicos que sería un miercoles de pelis. Iba a ser en mi casa, debido a que mis padres no llegarían hasta tarde. Edward y yo ya estabamos en mi casa, almorzamos unos emparedados con unas cocas y subimos a mi habitación. Al ingresar a mi habitación el miró a mi alrededor... no era nada asi como la habitación de su hermana, llena de perfumes, maquillaje, etc,etc... La mia era más así como... normal. Mi cama era grande, con sabanas negras y cubrecama de un gris casi blanco. Un escritorio, con mi laptop alli, una mini-salita, con tv plasma,dvd, sillones y unas amplias ventanas con cortinas blancas con diseños negros... ya sa pueden hacer la idea de un black-and-white.

Al llegar a mi morada (habitación) el mira alrededor... no se da cuenta de la razón por la cual en las paredes blancas hay cuadros negros que contienen fotos de ambos en diferentes edades y situaciones, claro que también hay otras... pero predominan las primeras.

_**He sees everything in black and white **_

_**Never let nobody see him cry **_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine **_

_**I could tell you **_

_**His favorite color's green **_

_**He loves to argue **_

_**Born on the Twentyth **_

_**His sister's beautiful **_

_**He has his father's eyes **_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.. **_

_**I'd lie **_

-No lo entiendo. Por qué pones tu habitación blanco y negro... en lugar de negro y blando?

-¿Dices que lo negro sea blanco y lo blanco..., negro? No es acaso la misma cosa?

-Tal vez, pero no lo sé... creo que cuando me case convenceré a mi esposa de poner blanca y negra la habitación... jamás le permitiría...-dejé de escucharlo por un rato... la simple idea de verlo con otra chica... me hacia querer llorar- BELLA!

-¿Si?-dije, volviendo a la realidad

-¿Pasa algo?- se veia preocupado... me preguntó que aspecto tendrá mi cara.

-No, solo estaba pensando-era verdad

-¿En qué? Te veo como preocupada o...

_**D**ing dong..._

Salvada por el timbre.

Fui a abrirle la puerta a mis amigos, vimos "Gloomy Sunday"(**N/A**: creo que así se escribe) quede traumada con eso de que gracias a unos chips intalados en el las personas, podian hacer que una canción les hiciera suicidarse... extremadamente loco, aunque con esta tecnología... nadie sabe lo que nos espera el día de mañana.

_**He stands there, then walks away **_

_**My God, if I could only say **_

_**I'm holding every breath for you **_

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar **_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart **_

_**First thought when I wake up is **_

_**My God, he's beautiful **_

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle **_

Una vez que todos se fueron, Ed se quedó para mostrarme su último logro en la guitarra. Por lo que todos sabian, él solo tocaba el piano... pero como el señor no podía estar tranquilo hasta que era mejor que yo en todo... y como yo toco la guitarra...

Cuándo él se fue, me quede pensando... ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería? Edwaard era muy capaz de ver cuando alguien estaba mal, cuando estraba triste, cuando ocultaba algo... lo que sería capaz de ver ni aunque se lo pusiera en un carte es que él es, fue y será el único dueño de mi corazón.

...

...

A la mañana del sabado... guau! Habia tenido un hermosos sueño... que más que ser un sueño era una especie de flashback... lleno de los más hermosos recuerdos... todos con él...

-Mi dios... el tan hermoso...- suspiré

-Hija, ya deja de soñar con Edward y baja a desayunar-gritó mi madre desde la cocina, haciendo que me sonrojara y me fuera a bañar a la velocidad de un rayo.

Dado que hoy es mi cita con Edward y sus especificaciones decian que él llegaría a las 10 a.m asi que tenía que desayunar tenprano. Luego de que mis padres se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos subí a mi habitación para poder arreglarme, dado que me había vuelto a poner la pijama luege de ducharme.

Miré mi armario con una mueca... me sentía confusa, hacía calor, propio de Phoenix, así que me puse un short corto, mas o menos por encima del muslo, con una correa roja y un polo manga corta tambien rojas, con unas balerinas a rayas rojas y blancas. Me maquille al natural, me miré al espejo, me veía bien. Pedí que sucediera un milagro y que él me notara.

...

...

_**Yes I could tell you **_

_**His favorite color's green **_

_**He loves to argue **_

_**Oh, and it kills me **_

_**His sister's beautiful **_

_**He has his father's eyes **_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.. **_

_**If you ask me if I love him.. **_

_**I'd lie**_

...

...

Hace más o menos una hora que Edward y yo estamo en nuestro prado.. él en serio estaba muy misterioso. Iniciando con que en la mañana se me quedó mirando... no es que me queje, pero fue raro. Luego dió quinientas vueltas antes de llevarme al prado, por lo que ahora eran alrededor de las 12:30pm y él decía que almorzariamos en su casa, pero que antes tenía que decir algo... y aquí estamos... yo, muerta de curiosidad, nervios y anticipación; él, mas nervioso que pavo escuchando villancico, dando vueltas como trompo(N/A:Un juguete de madera con una punta de clavo que da vueltas) y jalandose tanto el cabello que creo que terminará arrancandoselo.

-Me estas volviendo loca, Ed... solo dí lo que sea que quieras-dije, una vez que ya no pude controlar mi nerviosismo. Estaba volviendome loca

-No es tan simple... bahh... ya estoy cansado de esta sitiación... proteme que no me vas a interrumpir hasta que termina, por más que lo quieras hacer... y tambien que esto no va a cambiar nuesta amistad.

-Eso que acabas de decir me pone peor de lo que ya estoy... pero te lo juro

-Bella... jamás conocí a ninguna chica que me gustase tanto como tu- ¿estaba alucinando? O en serio esta diciendo lo que creo que esta diciendo? - soy un imbecil por no admitirlo antes, tenia miedo de que me rechazaras... disculpame por todas esas veces que me puse celoso pero sabes que yo no quiero que nadie se te acerque, porque yo te quiero solo para mí- vió que iba a interrumpir, por lo que puso un dedo en mis labio y continuó- no me interesan ninguna de las chicas, porque tu eres la más hermosa de ellas, no me gusta cuando te enfadas seriamente conmigo, no quiero pelear, a menos que sea de juego, con la persona que amo—escuche bien? Dios, no me has despertas de este hermosos sueño—no sé que será de mi en un futuro, guardo mi pasado en mis recuerdos, pero lo que estoy seguro es que estoy completamente enamorado de una hermosa chica, que es capaz de ganarle a toda el aula en bilogía, la que se pasa leyendo la mayor parte del tiempo, se sonroja por los cumplidos bien merecidos que le hacen, la chica que es la luz que alumbra mi camino... aunque no me aceptes- bajo la cabeza, hasta que mis ojos y los suyos quedaron a la misma altura- siempre vas a ser mi chica hermosa, que me mueve el piso, con la que siempre sueño, la que siempre imagino a mi lado. La unica que amo y que siempre ame.- se quedo callado, yo estaba en shock, no sabía que decir... así que solo había una cosa... ya saben lo que dicen... a veces las palabras sobran... y en mi caso los impulsos ganan.

Una parte de mi se moria por decir lo que sentía, mientras era poco a poco silenciada por la parte, cada vez más grande, que se regocijaba de que sus labios al fin se unan con los mios. Y eran correspondidos. Este beso fue muy dulce, si bien no era la primera vez que no besabamos (la priemra fue por accidente a los 7) esta vez ibamos mas alla de un simple roce. Sus labios parecian encajarse perfectamente a los mios, como si fueramos dos piezas de puzze... tan mágico. Al separarnos solo em quedaba el aire suficiente para decir una sola cosa...

-Te amo, y siempre lo hize- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Y yo a ti.- y con esto volvimos a unir nuestros labios, demostrando el amor que nos teníamos.

-Ahora, cuando me pregunten si te amo... ya no tendré que mentir, nunca más.

-Nunca.

Despues de eso, fuimos a su casa, en la cual me presento, a pesar de ser innecesario por conocernos desde pequeños, solo que esta vez no ingrese como su amiga, Bella Swan. Esta vez entre como "su novia, Bella Swan... y futura sra. Cullen" esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Y no me opondría, quién sabe, tal vez dentro de un par de años ambos estemos casados, porque nuestro amor es algo que nada ni nadie podra romper. Y el destino dirá por dónde iremos, pero estoy segura que estaremos juntos, como uno solo, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
